Why can't I hate you?
by Reaper's Shadow
Summary: SMT: Nocturne. Chiaki confronts Naoki after the Conception and wonders why can't she just kill him and get revenge. Based after the canon ending. Chiaki x Naoki/Demi-Fiend pairing. Two-shot. Ch.1- Chiaki POV and Ch.2- Naoki POV
1. Chapter 1

This is my first SMT fic so I hope I got the character personalities right. I still haven't quite beaten Nocturne, but I do know about Chiaki killing several Manikins and such. I pretty much had the entire story told to me when I looked it up on Wikipedia before I managed to get a copy.

Anyway, this is just a one-shot in Chiaki's point of view as she confronts Naoki about what happened in the Vortex world, or whatever it was called, and wonders why she can't truly hate him. And it takes place after the good ending so everyone's alive. Tell me how I did in your reviews and give me your honest opinions so I can get better with the other SMT fic I have in mind.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Hell, even my OC's don't make an appearance.

**Why can't I hate you?**

I sit here in my house, in my room, on top of my bed, with the one person I despise more than anything, Naoki Kashima, a.k.a. the Demi-Fiend. He has his head staring at the floor, lost in his own thoughts. I no longer see the tattoos or spike on his skin. Then again, he would have to take off his jacket for that. And as long as I'm around, I'll be damned if he does. The reason he was like this was because of me actually…

It all started a couple of hours ago, after seeing Ms. Takao in the hospital. We all went our separate ways to our respective homes. I decided to walk through the alley and I get jumped by some thief. He holds me against the wall and threatens me, all the while groping me, rubbing and squeezing my breasts. No one had ever even tried to defile me, not even in the Vortex World. Needless to say, it wasn't pleasant. It was just sick and wrong. I tried to scream, but it was useless. So I fought back, only to be knocked to the ground. I got up, rubbing the bruise that was on my head, only to see him holding up his knife, ready to kill me. I tried to run, but once again, proved useless as my ankle was hurt, making me unable to move.

And just when I thought I was going to die, just when I nearly lost hope, that's when **he **showed up…Naoki.

He stood there, his face scowling in anger. I hadn't seen that face in such a long time. My "knight and shining armor" cursed off the thief, only to receive a small cut across his jacket. He retaliated with a powerful right hook the man's jaw, making him fall back a little and he dropped his knife.

That's when those memories came back, the ones about the Vortex World. Not only that, but my combat instincts as well. I drag my body to the knife, grabbed it, and stabbed the thief in the back of his leg. He screamed, but he silenced by one final punch by Naoki.

He looked down at my slightly injured body; the expression on his face looked concerned for me. It reminded me of the time I left him with his new demon friends when we first reunited. The only reason I didn't join him was because, as much as I don't want to admit it, I was afraid.

Over the years we have spent together, all the way back to grade school, he had never given me a reason to fear him. He was always so nice to me, despite my needs and demands. I could tell him to get me something, and he did it for me with obedience. He was kind of like that dog Hachiko in Shibuya, always loyal till the end.

But he wasn't always loyal.

It all stopped the day he betrayed me in the Vortex World. I'll admit it did hurt, but I was so obsessed with creating my ideal world that I hardly showed any emotion whatsoever, other than bitterness.

Naoki kneels down and picks me up, bridal style, my head resting against his coat-covered chest. I blush for a strange reason. Then again, I never had anyone carry me like this, not even my own family. I yell and complain to him that I'm feeling just fine. That doesn't work because he lightly taps my hurt ankle, making me cringe in pain.

He takes me to my house and we enter. This wasn't the first time I've let him in. Actually, out of everyone in school, he's the only one to ever enter my house. That's because I trust him, at least I used to. The only reason I let him in is because of my hurt ankle. If it wasn't for that, I'd toss his demon-loving butt out the door.

I'm taken to my room, where he lays me down gently. His touch still lingers when he lets go. For some odd reason, I miss it. That thought is swiftly terminated from my mind. I'm supposed to hate Naoki, not wishing he was still here.

He comes back with a med kit. After he's done, he smiles and says, "There. Just don't run in dark alleys anymore. Haven't you seen what happens to the pretty girls in those movies?"

I turn my head away from him. But did he just call me pretty? I don't need him telling me I am. I already got several other handsome, and stupid, guys telling me that I'm pretty.

Then why the hell do I blush!?

My anger returns in full fury. I slap him across the face rather harshly, leaving a large visible red mark across his cheek. He looks at me with a face containing both confusion and hurt.

"What was that for?" he asks, rubbing his sore cheek. "If that's how you treat people when their nice to you, I sure hate to see you act when they piss you off."

"You already saw that yourself, Naoki." I say in a low tone. Just low enough for him to hear me.

His wide-eyed face is priceless. Now he's frightened. "You remember everything?"

"Yes." I give him the coldest glare I could muster. "I remember the pain and torment I went through in that world. I remember the stupid dolls I murdered with my own two hands, I remember that smartass devil slayer who dared to get into my way, I remember when Gozu-Tennoh gave me his power, but most of all…" I stare deep into his fearful eyes. "I remember how you killed me. And for what? Just to be some savior or some bullshit!? Did you honestly expect some kind of happy ending!?"

And that brings me to the current situation that we are in now. He's been like that for a couple of minutes. That's the only reason he's stopped talking. The silence was beginning to bug me. At least now I know why he didn't choose Hikawa's Reason. I finally decided to end this, seeing as how I don't want to see that face of his now. I'd rather not do something I may regret in the future.

"Just leave."

He picks his head up and shakes it, refusing to go. This is starting to really irritate me.

"I said leave. I won't ask you a third time."

I hold the knife I stole from that thief against his throat. To my surprise, he doesn't flinch. Why doesn't he show any fear? I could kill him at any moment and all he does is look at me with that sad face of his.

"No."

My eyes widen at his answer. But I have to stay true to my word. So I try to move the knife quickly across his throat, instantly killing him. I may ruin my favorite outfit, but it'll be worth it once I kill him. Then I realize something, I can't move it. I can't move this stupid fucking knife across this bastard's throat. Why!? God, if there is any, fucking damn it! I killed demons and stupid flinching dolls yet I can't kill one measly human!?

"Why?" I force myself to look at the sheets on my bed, not able to look him straight in the eye. I also notice that a tear sliding down my face. "Why can't I do it?" My voice sounds dry and broken. "Why can't I just get revenge and kill you?"

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I already knew who it was so I ignore it. It sickens me to think that I'm being comforted by him. Out of all the times in the world, why did he have to see me like this now?

"Because you're not who you think you are."

What the hell does he mean by that? I know exactly who I am. I was the future ruler of my new world where the strong would survive. I could be safe, I could be free, but instead I'm in a foul world where I could have thieves and rapists attack me. Those piles of scum aren't worth a second of my time.

"Right now, I bet, no, I know you're thinking about your ideal world."

What the hell is he? A mind reader all of sudden!? Then again, he was a demon so maybe he could read minds. I let him continue, still not looking at him. But the knife is still held against his throat.

"Now there's a part of you that wants it. And then there's the old you, the one who would always boss me and Isamu around, the one who actually liked hanging around the both of us, the one who I…."

Looking up at Naoki, I notice a faint blush on his face. He wasn't going to say what I think he was, was he? I feel my cheeks burning as well. Why am I blushing as well!? I should be killing him, not acting like a little school girl with a crush.

"Umm…" I see him gulp nervously; that's a first. It'd be more amusing if we weren't in this situation. "Never mind that part. Anyway, don't you see that the so called peaceful world of the Yosuga would be filled with chaos?"

"Excuse me?" I hold the knife closer. Once again, he doesn't flinch. "What the hell do you mean? If I was the strongest in that world, then I would be able to handle it."

He shakes his head sadly. "No, you wouldn't. That world…would be nothing but eternal pain and torment for you."

I open my mouth to say something, but he stops me. His face had hardened. That was the same face he used right before our fight.

"And don't say that you can handle it! Can you really live like that?"

I shake my head, the tears getting mixed in with my hair. Then I hear myself yelling at him. "You just don't get it. You don't understand pain!"

Suddenly, he knocks the knife away from me and pins me on the bed, knocking the knife to the floor. I felt as if all the breath in my system had just left me. I tried to fight back, but he had his leg on my ankle. I gritted my teeth as I saw the fire raging in his eyes. Our heads were so close together that I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"I don't understand pain?" he repeated. "Last time I checked, that whole trip in that fucking world was nothing but pain!"

Needless to say, I'm rather surprised by his behavior. He had never sworn at me or anyone else for that matter.

"When I found out I was a demon, I felt pain, even during the process. When I saw that you guys chose your own paths to follow and leave me in the dust, I was in pain. And when I was forced to kill the both of you…"

I felt a warm tear on my cheek. Was he…crying? This was definitely the first time I've seen it, and I've been with him since grade school. I never even knew he was capable of…no. I will not allow myself to be fooled by his actions.

"I…I almost couldn't do it. The pain almost took over me. The only reason I did it was because…" He sighed. "It was because I thought I could bring both of you back, both of the real you."

"Naoki…" I stop my struggle as I heard his little sob story. I chuckle dryly at him. "And so you thought you could get your little happy ending, right?"

"Wrong."

Huh? Wasn't that what he wanted? Now I'm starting to get confused. Great, what's next? Isamu actually topping my scores in the class? Tch. Only when hell freezes over and the devil really does wear Prada.

He faintly smiles at me. "All I wanted was for both of you to realize your own stupidity. I just wanted my friends back. Instead, I find that the demons I recruited and a smartass devil slayer were the only ones I had left."

"Then why don't you go to them?" I spit out bitterly. "I'm sure some Succubus or Lilith would be happy to mate with you!"

"Because I don't want to leave you to deal with the pain."

I raise an eyebrow. "What pain? The only pain I'm feeling is your foot on my ankle!"

Suddenly, he lowers his face to mine. My heart begins to rapidly beat faster and faster. My face feels like it's on fire. Why the hell am I like this!?

To my surprise, he just puts his lips against my ear and whispers, "The pain of loneliness."

I quickly push him off of me and go for the knife. He stands up just in time for me to hold it against his throat. I still can't find the strength to kill him though. Damn you, Naoki! Why can't I hate you? Why can't I just end it?

Then, as if there really is a God, everything comes roaring back to me, the memories of us. I mentally smile as I see us getting along so well in grade school. He would always help get me away from the bad kids who always liked to tease me before I became rich. The next thing I know, I remember a promise he made to me during the one time he went to the hospital after saving me from the incoming car in sixth grade…

"_Chiaki?"_

_I pick my head up off the bed. I must've dozed off waiting for him to wake up. I look at his smiling face. I give him an annoyed look as usual._

"_Why did you do it? You could have gotten killed."_

_He chuckles, but clutches his ribs. Apparently he can't laugh without getting hurt. I'll have to avoid fighting with Isamu then._

"_It would have been lonely without you bossing me around."_

"_But…" I look away from him. I know the words I want to say, but my pride prevents me. "Just promise me that you won't ever do that again."_

_He shakes his head. "Sorry. But I can make another promise."_

_I frown at that, but I keep paying attention. "Yeah?"_

"_How about…I promise not to let you get hurt? Okay."_

_I smile widely at that. "Sure, but as long as you don't get hurt either." I hold my hand up, my pinky is extended. "Promise?"_

_He connects his pinky with mine, smiling as always. "Promise!" _

The knife slowly drops to my side, unable to strike him. I…I can't believe that I… All this time I didn't see it before. He was being loyal, to the old me. Good God, I've become a…demon, the worst demon of all time. I let myself be corrupted by that power. I thought I was strong, but in reality…

I'm nothing but a weakling. And it was because of that weakness that I nearly lost everything. I truly let my pride get the better of me, in the worst possible way as well.

I let the tears fall down my face again. Naoki wraps his arms around me. He strokes my back gently and just tells me to let it all out, so I do. We sat there for several hours, me crying out everything else I had left in me while he held me. In his arms, I felt…safe. I realize whenever he's around, I am safe.

I wonder what would have happened if I did join him the first time we met in the Vortex World. Maybe I wouldn't have turned out like this. But it's too late to know now.

I lift my head up and stare into his eyes, he does the same thing. He moves his head closer to mine, both of our lips were only inches apart now.

"I will keep my promise, Chiaki."

The next thing I know, we both press our lips against each other. Never in a million years did I expect such a thing to happen between us, even before the Vortex World. The kiss didn't last long since it was light, but it did make me feel better. Naoki on the other hand seemed to have gotten so nervous all of a sudden.

Sigh. He never was really good with women, him and Isamu that is.

"S-sorry about tha…--"

I don't let him finish as I kiss him again. As soon as I let go, he smiles back at me.

"So…Are we together then?"

I shrug, all the while blushing. "I…I don't know. If you want…"

He mockingly sighs. "Great. Now I'm going to be your slave again, right?"

I playfully punch him in the arm while chuckling. "Just shut up and get me something to drink."

He gets up, not before kissing me again. This time however, it was far more passionate than the last one. I wrap my arms around his neck while he wraps his around my waist, deepening the kiss. I felt so good, but we had to break due to air. Naoki blushes again before running off to get me my drink.

I guess now I know why I can't hate you. It's because I love you…

Even if you are an idiot sometimes. Love really is strange and this whole day is really hurting my head. Ugh, I think I'll take a nap later. A thought comes across my mind, but I quickly shake it away. There's no way I'm doing THAT with him.

Not yet anyway.

--

And that's it! Tell me how I did so I can do better in the next story of this pairing!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to make a second part to this story in Naoki's point of view, which is a little more humorous than Chiaki's and it deals with their relationship after about a week. The reason it's not as angsty as Chiaki is because I really couldn't think of anything for the demi-fiend now that I set him up with Chiaki.

But the real reason I'm doing a second chapter is because, once again, my mind will not permit me to get this idea out of my head! It's driving me nuts and its affecting my play-style. Speaking of which, I finally made it to the part where Chiaki goes to the dark side. I'm gonna start playing again as soon as this story is finally done though. And I promise, this is the LAST chapter! I want to save up some material for the other story I'm writing.

Anyway, read and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**Because love prevents it…**

I must have either the luck of a god, or the stupidity of a fly, no insult to Beezlebub intended, though the fly did freak me out. Then again, why should I be freaked out about that? After all, I'm actually now doing something that I never thought I may ever do in my life…

I was sleeping with Chiaki on her bed! But the problem is that she doesn't know. Yep, my chances of getting out of this one are bleak as hell. Cheek: prepared to be slapped.

It had been about a week since we officially started going out, or as Isamu calls it, our unholy union. I would've thought the same thing, if Chiaki had not slapped Isamu in the back of the head. I chuckle at the memory of when he found about us two days ago…

_It was a normal day like any other day, except I didn't find myself arguing with Chiaki this time. We had just seen the new horror movie everyone was talking about in class today. Neither of us really enjoyed because after the experience in the Vortex World, seeing several demons can really turn you off to horror movies. I don't even know why Chiaki wanted to go. Hell, she even paid for it, while saying that I suck for not supporting her by paying for everything with my own money. I merely laughed it off, covering the fact that I could have paid easily. _

_The thing is, I always paid for everything, even before we dated, and she was the one who wanted to see it. Sigh. This is going to bite me in the ass later I bet. The only way she can forget now is if I buy her something really expensive, or if some moron actually decides to make her angry. Now I kind of wish Dante was here. He could whip up some smartass comment to distract her._

_So I go for a rather bold move while she's talking._

"_So where do you…?" _

_I press my lips against her, feeling the warmth spread through both of our bodies. Recently, I've taken these kinds of chances a lot and have gotten away with it unscathed. _

_Once we are done, she pushes me away while chuckling. "Nice try, but that isn't going to work this time."_

_Damn it, so much for that idea. At least it can't get any worse. That was until I accidentally bumped into a kid around the same height as me and knock of his hat. Strange, Isamu wears the exact same hat. The guy turns around, complaining the entire time._

"_Watch it pal or I'll…"_

_Yep, it's definitely Isamu, wide-eyed and everything. About what, I cannot comprehend._

"_When the hell did this happen!?"_

_I raise an eyebrow. "What are talking about?"_

_He pointed to me and Chiaki's hands, our joined hands. I immediately let go of hers and suddenly find a nearby sign interesting. On second thought, I look to another sign. The last one just made me turn even redder. I look through the corner to notice her face is red. With anger or embarrassment I don't know. We meant to tell him days ago, but he wasn't around. Still, I'd better explain everything before he spreads it around the school like a plague._

_His shock fades away and he's actually smirking all of a sudden. "So, Naoki's finally tamed the beast known as Chiaki, eh?"_

_Chiaki's face turns red, but it doesn't take a genius to know it's out of anger. When she's like that, you might as well pray to whoever's god that you survive. Although she's still not as scary when she turned into a demon, she has her ways. She even scared me the day we hooked up, even though I showed no fear. But I highly doubt she'd do anything like that to Isamu._

"_At least he has someone, Isamu."_

_Ouch. That really must've struck a nerve if it made Isamu twitch slightly. Glad I'm not him at the moment. But he quickly counters._

"_At least I don't have someone always bossing me around like a lapdog all freakin' day in this unholy union! God knows what you're putting poor Naoki through." He finished with a laugh at Chiaki's glare._

_I sighed, knowing what I needed to do. I turn Chiaki to face me, staring into her surprised eyes right before kissing her deeply. Hopefully this'll stop the argument._

_She doesn't respond at first, not wanting to do so in front of Isamu. I didn't expect her to anyway; her pride wouldn't allow it. But she surprises me by putting a single arm around my __neck, deepening the kiss even further. After what seemed to me like hours, we separate, catching back our lost breath._

_Speaking of lost breath, Isamu has his jaw dropped at our antics, as well as having a pale face. I guess he's still in disbelief._

"_You two are REALLY together huh?"_

_Both me and Chiaki nod, and continued to nod to the same question…for about a day and a half! _

Thanks to that, everyone in school found about us. Even Ms. Takao eventually found out about us. She only smiled and told Chiaki that she's glad she took her advice, as well as wishing for our happiness. I had no idea what she meant by "advice" so I ignored it. It's probably not any of my business anyway.

I thought that maybe Chiaki might dump me if any of the snobby rich kids found out, just to maintain her pride. But that just proves how much I really don't know about Chiaki. I overheard the conversation she was having the day after Isamu found out…

_I was walking through the hallways of the school, looking for Chiaki so I can walk her home. I'd rather not let her go through the experience we encountered the day she recalled everything. I actually wanted to hit the guy some more after what he did._

…_I guess I still haven't gotten rid of the demon within me._

_Sometimes I miss that power. At first, I was afraid at what I've become. Then, I decided if I am a demon, then I shall act like a demon. The strength…the speed…the power…I craved more of it. Forneus was one of the first demons to feel my full fury. He was all talk and no show. That was until the Pixie I met helped me realize that demons do have emotions like humans. This was proved when I encountered several more demons, some were actually kind to me and supported me to the end like the Pixie, despite the many fusions she went through, and Futomimi, the Manikin leader whom Chiaki hated. Hell, even Dante became a valuable ally and he was a pain in the ass to fight. I think I may still have one of his bullets lodged within me. But there were also demons who stayed with me just to gain power. Yet none of them were dumb enough to go against me, for they knew that the other demons had my back. _

_That, and I can vanish them from my sight in a blink of an eye._

"_So you're with Kashima, huh?"_

_I hide behind one of the walls in the hallway. It sounded like one of those rich snobs Chiaki usually hangs around. They usually make fun of me when she's not around, just because of my taste and status. I might as well listen in if this has to do with me. Plus I don't have to search this entire building for her._

"_So what if I'm with him?" Chiaki replied, and not in a nice way I might add. "Why do you care? It's really none of your business."_

"_But the guy's lower class, nearly extremely lower. He doesn't deserve someone like you."_

_Judging from that voice, it must by Ryouhei. He's had a thing for Chiaki for quite some time, but she always rejects him. I never really liked this guy. Ever since I had to live on my own because of my parents passed away, he's always brought it up. Why? Probably to get his jollies off maybe. As much as I would love to knock this guy out, I know Chiaki won't approve and it'll probably embarrass her. Not to mention I'll get either get yelled at or slapped._

"_Like I said, it's none of your business. Besides, he isn't a spoiled brat like you are."_

_I can hear her footsteps coming closer to me, but then I hear her yelp as she's apparently thrown against the lockers. My knuckles are turning white as I try to control me anger, but that doesn't stop my curiosity. I poke my head around the corner to see something that makes me both shocked and furious. _

_That jerk Ryouhei had actually pressed his lips against Chiaki's. This is usually the part where the guy in the anime/movie would run away from the scene only for the girl to explain her actions were not her own, or vice-versa. But I'm not stupid and I know Chiaki sure as hell wasn't enjoying this._

_I was about to step out of my hiding place to get Ryouhei off of her, but apparently that isn't necessary. Chiaki pushed him off and spat in his face, all while giving him the second most dangerous glare I've ever seen. The first was the day she remembered everything from the Vortex World._

"_What the hell makes you think you can touch me!?"_

_Ryouhei wipes his face off with his hand before smirking at Chiaki. "Come on! I know you enjoyed it!"_

"_No, I didn't enjoy that…but…I'll enjoy this." _

_She walks closer to Ryouhei and does something even I should have predicted. She punches him in the nose, making him yell in pain as the blood from it pours into his hand. _

"_You!" He glares at Chiaki. "You stupid fucking bitch!"_

_Here's a tip if you ever come across Chiaki: Don't curse at her and call her names. Otherwise…this'll happen to you._

_She punches him right in between his eyes, knocking him to the floor. Now he's on the ground, squirming in pain. I'm really amazed at how strong Chiaki is. Now I know how she survived during our time in the Vortex World._

"_Come on, Naoki." she says, right before she passes by me. _

"_Um…Chiaki?"_

_She stops and turns around, acting as if nothing ever happened._

"_What?"_

_I give her a warm smile. "Thanks."_

_She quickly turns around and begins to exit. I think she might have been a little bit angry with me for not preventing Ryouhei to kiss her. She eventually stops right in front of the exit, her back facing me. Now what's the problem? Is she going to yell at me earlier than I expected?_

"_Answer me this question and be honest."_

_Question? What kind of question would she ask me? She wouldn't ask anything about the Vortex World in the school, would she? Then again, there is hardly anybody around._

"_Would you ever leave me for someone else?"_

_At first I thought she was kidding. But the tone of her voice told a different story. Why would she think about something like this? Is it because of what happened earlier? _

_Whatever the case was, I walk up to her and put my arms around her, my head resting on her shoulder. I can see the faint blush appearing on her face. _

_I whisper into her ear, "No. I would never…"_

_Instead of finishing my sentence, she gently pushes me away. She smiles at me, which kind of makes me uncomfortable since she rarely smiles. _

"_Don't do that again. Your breath tickles me."_

_Sigh. And here I was expecting a kiss or a slap._

"_But…thank you."_

_I return the smile to her. That'll do for now. I can sleep easy knowing that I…Oh shit! I completely forgot! I moved all my stuff into that new apartment I just got. Problem is that exterminators are there looking for any termites. I was supposed to ask Isamu, but now that's too late. He's probably half-way home by now. I slap myself in the head for my own stupidity._

"_If you want to be hit, I'll gladly do it for you."_

_I nervously scratch the back of my head while laughing before I ask her a rather embarrassing question._

"_You don't mind if I sleep at your place, right?"_

_I was basically asking to get slapped again._

"_Do you want to get slapped again?"_

"_I'm serious, Chiaki. Terminators are at my new apartment, so I need a place to crash for a little bit, but I forgot to contact Isamu." I fold my hands together and try to muster up a cute pout. "Please?"_

_Chiaki actually laughs at my antics. I must really look ridiculous right now. At I managed to make her laugh; that's an accomplishment itself._

"_Fine, but…"She pulls me by my collar towards her face, our lips on inches apart. "You go into my room, you're dead. Consider this your only warning."_

But here's the thing…the room I'm sleeping in now is my own room! She just came in here and decided to sleep her. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that she was obviously sleepwalking, but she'll never believe that.

Chiaki stirs in her sleep. Damn. If she wakes up now, I'm dead, even if she was the one who started it. Now I realize that this was a bad idea to let her continue this. However, I got stuck with the end of the bed that's against the wall. The only way out is to, gulp, try and get over her. Forget my cheeks, I'll be lucky if I can have kids by the time I'm done!

I move my hand over her body, but she instantly catches it. My breathing becomes far more shallow than ever before until I realize that she's just dreaming.

"Oh Naoki…" she moans in her sleep. Then she actually rubs her face against my hand.

Okay, this is getting too weird, even for me. I really need to get out of here. So I lift myself up and try to put my leg over her carefully. As soon as it hits the other side, I smirk, but my heart beats louder and faster than any drum. I can't even remember a time when I was like this! I take a deep breath before I move the rest of my body over, but I need to be careful. Otherwise, I'll be straddling her and she'll wake up.

Unfortunately, my other hand accidentally swept across her stomach. Before I knew it, I made it off of the bed…by having Chiaki toss me in her sleep! Seriously, when did she get so strong!?

My thoughts are quickly dispelled when the pain from the stupid frame of the bed spreads through my back. I grit my teeth and cover my mouth with my free hand. Sadly my other hand is currently still being held by Chiaki. At least this can't get any worse.

Suddenly, I feel someone twisting my arm and holding it against my neck. I spoke too soon. Chiaki must have been awake this entire time.

"And where do you think you're doing?" she says.

I would turn my head to look at her, but then she'd just put me in more pain.

"What I'm doing? You're the one putting me in a submission hold!"

She lets go of me, to my relief. She sighs before putting the covers over herself. Okay, she does know this isn't her room, right!?

"I'm not in the mood to argue. Just go to your room and get some sleep."

I can feel my eyebrow twitch. "This is my room. Or at least the guest room anyway."

"Then just…" I can hear her sighing in annoyance. "You really don't get it, do you?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Huh?" Then it hits me. "W-w-w-w-what!? You actually want **me** to sleep with you?" Already I can feel my face on fire.

"You never were good with women, were you?" She sits up straight on the bed, her hair neatly falling around her shoulders. "It's not like we're going steady or anything."

This was beginning to get too confusing. I still can't believe that she wants this. Okay, gotta stay calm. It's not sex, it's just sleeping. It's not the same thing. I just need to be in control of my emotions, otherwise, she'll think I'm thinking the wrong thing. I need her to think what I'm thinking so that she knows I'm not thinking what she's thinking that I'm thinking….

Okay, I now I'm just hurting my brain. I feel dizzy all of a sudden. But I realize I have to answer her question with one of my own.

"But why do you want to sleep with me?"

I can see the blush on her face. "It's because…I…I…" She looks away from me. "Will you just shut up and go to bed!?"

I chuckle. I guess there's no winning against Chiaki. "Fine. If you want it so bad…"

"I never said that."

"Whatever."

I climb into bed with her back is turned against me. I gulp right before wrapping my arms around her. I would try and talk, but it seems that I just lost my voice all of a sudden. I can't see her face for a reaction, but I can feel her arms over mine, the warmth our skin generates returning in full force. I might as well ask her one question before I go to sleep. It's been on my mind after seeing Ryouhei.

"Chiaki?"

"Hmm…"

"Why didn't you break up with me when those snobs ganged up on you? Don't you care about your status?"

I can feel her shake her head. She never ceases to amaze me. But why? She could be happy with those snobs, but she chooses me over all of them. Why?

"Because…I tossed my pride aside." She turns her entire body around in order to face me. "After that day, the day when we were together, I realized that having pride is useless, unless you want to die alone. I…" She looked away from me, not wanting to look into my eyes. "It was because of my pride that I…I nearly destroyed everything. I was weak. With pride, I claim I'm strong, but in reality, I'm weak. And it was because of that weakness that I let the demon power take control of me."

"Chiaki…" I place my hand on her cheek and gently focus her attention onto me, gazing into her eyes as I do so. I smile warmly. "You're not weak, not anymore. Trust me, I'm sure you're not the first one to be tempted by the power of a demon."

She looks back into my eyes. I notice something shining within them. It's good to know that all of the darkness within her heart is finally beginning to fade away once and for all. When everyone chose a side, I didn't know who to go to.

Hikawa was clearly not the right choice. His world of stillness would just make the world boring and it would lose all of the passion that makes it. True, there probably wouldn't even be deaths, but then really, who would care if they were in that world in the first place. He would have annihilated all life on the planet with killing a single soul if he did that. Not to mention he used Ms. Takao as a tool and caused me to fight against my own friends, Isamu and Chiaki. I can never forgive him for that.

Isamu's reason, Musubi, was also ridiculous, but in a way, my own fault. If I had managed to keep him in line, I might have been able to prevent his ascension to becoming a demon. His world, the world of Musubi, would be almost be like Hikawa's, except there would only be isolated people. I used to be like that, but that was until I met Chiaki and Isamu that I stopped acting like that. Besides, in that world, I wouldn't even be able to talk to my demons. Now that was another version of hell.

And Chiaki's reason, Yosuga, had taken some interest in me…if I was still power hungry in the beginning of my journey anyway. There would have been a time I where I would have helped her, but that all changed after she had slain all those Manikins. It was on that day that I knew the old Chiaki was dead. Still, I hesitated when I was about to finish her off.

And when I did, even though she said we were beyond the point of tears, I cried. I tried to hide this fact from the other demons, but Dante found out. He had told me that even a devil may cry when it loses a loved one. That, and telling me to hurry up and create the new world. So I chose this one, the original one. I wanted everything back to the way it was. I wanted my friends back.

"Thank you."

I snap out of my own thoughts when I hear Chiaki's voice. She yawns before snuggling closer to me, centimeters away from me. I smile before I wrap my arms around her form and kiss her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Naoki."

"Goodnight, Chiaki."

And with that we both fall into a deep slumber.

Yep, this is definitely the world I wanted. But still, I am shocked by how things are going right now. I'm sure she is feeling the same way as well. Love really is strange. It can kill you, break you, or even make you stronger. Now I guess I just have to wait until graduation. I hope to see everyone follow me on that path as well.

As long as they are by my side, I'm even stronger than Dante himself! But at the rate I'm going, I guess all I need is Chiaki. And I will keep my promise to her, no matter what.

--

A little cornier than expected, but now my mind can be put at ease. Look out for the next story about this couple!

**Note: the next story is not a sequel to this one.**

Now Review!


End file.
